


Percer l'Abcès

by Oscarthegrouch



Series: Mother [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fights, Hurt, M/M, Mama Will, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Papa Hannibal, Parent-Child Relationship, Tears, sensitive topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscarthegrouch/pseuds/Oscarthegrouch
Summary: Will and Hannibal are dealing with an insolent child. Will takes it upon himself to talk to their stubborn beta, hoping to stop the fights. Hannibal doesn't like the solution Will has found.





	Percer l'Abcès

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tough read, at least it's triggering to me.

 

* * *

 

''Don't talk to me like that Hannibal.'' he warns, ''I've always been a good mother !'' he protests.

''Have you ?'' the man answers, looking back over his shoulder.

There's accusation in the corner of his mouth but there's also pain in the gleam of his bloody eyes.

That's what gets him.

Will has to look away. Hannibal's vulnerability is something he can't stand. It hurts him on a primal level. There's something instinctual that wants to protect the man. His strong Alpha is regressing in front of his eyes, hiding away.

The salon's door closes and Will is left alone in front of the fire.

He rakes his fingers through his hair. Tired and sorrowful at the prospect of having to address their son.

He's always the one doing the hard work. The bad cop...Hannibal is surprisingly fragile like that. He can manipulate and lie, witness misery and death without flinching but is too coward to address his own child's problems. And if Will messes up he's the shitty parent. Easy to say when all you do is bring gifts and help doing homework.

He pours himself a measure of whiskey and swallows it straight. Liquid courage is a thing. After all their precocious 13 year old is quite the terror.

He starts walking towards the exit when he halts. The salon is nice. It smells like fire and is dimly lighted. A good atmosphere. Definitely better for discussions than his son's bed room. He'd probably feel cornered if he went there. He'd better call him down instead.

He goes out to prepare some tea, abandoning the idea of preparing hot chocolate. Will remembers the last time he tried preparing him some. His fingers shake at the memory. It's insane how that weak, powerless being could wound him. Relight hurt him in ways no one could ever. The Omega was so vulnerable to him he couldn't help but hate his own son sometimes.

And then it made him hate himself for feeling that way. He'd usually compensate, as if he could tell. He would be extra-attentive and gentle, fearful that somehow the boy knew. He'd also hide from Hannibal's hawk like gaze.

Was he a bad mother?

He squeezes his eye shut and takes the kettle back to the salon.

Will gets his phone out and texts his baby boy to come down. He hears the heavy footsteps and has a sudden urge to leap out the window. But there are none in the room.

He decides to sit down to appear non-threatening and soon enough a heavy mop of dark hair appears.

''What is this?''

Will fights not to sigh. They haven't started talking in he's already acting cocky. ''Tea?'' he offers instead. He realizes how pathetic it is of him to use base pacifying techniques on his own progeny. But he has to flatter himself on his diplomacy.

Lawyers and diplomats have nothing on mothers.

Relight-Alexander nods and Will pats the armchair opposite to his before rising up to his feet.

''How was your day baby?''

He smooches his temple, weak at the smell of his child, struggling not to embrace him.

The young beta allows it but stays stiff. Will knows he ought to stop calling his baby boy 'baby' or a useless conflict will arise again.

''It's yours and your father's favorite.'' he says, as he hands him the cup.

''Thanks mom.''

Will's stomach squeezes at the word. He looks at the young man in front of him. So different from the marooned eyed bald ugly little thing he had held in his arms after hours of agony.

He was slipping through his fingers and sometimes he feared he would disappear from him like a vision.

I made this son, he thought, and he might never want to talk to me again once he's independent. I made this son with Hannibal and he might disappear from my life.

The words 'I love you' tip on his tongue but he swallows it back. ''I wanted to talk about your attitude.''

His son stares at him dangerously, ready to hear and retaliate.

''You've grown impatient and insolent with Hannibal and I, particularly me. I won't tolerate to be treated like that I my own household.''

''That's just fabulous isn't it? So I'm the freaking asshole in the story, is that it? That's what I hate about you and him, you never put yourself into question.''

The volume is still average but the tone is icy.

Will closes his eyes as Relight answers him, his sweet omegan scent sours and he reminds himself not to take it personally.

''Maybe you deserve the way I address you.'' Relight continues.

Will looks down at his cup of tea and thinks it should have been whiskey instead. He's angry and hurt, he want to put him back into his place, hurt him, be mean but he's an adult and this has been going on for too long.

It had started with rejection of affection. Relight shoved him away when he tried to hug, kiss or touch him. Then, he started snapping at him for no reason, irritated and crude. Like he was disgusted by him, like he was ashamed.

Will felt tears welling up his eyes and he forced himself to appear impassible.

''Relight. We've had a lot of fights. All I want is for it to stop. You're right. There's always two sides of the story. Both Hannibal and me are partially responsible. Your father's distressed I'm not happy, and I don't think you are either.''

His son doesn't answer, he just chugs the tea. He's curled on himself, shoe-clad feet resting on the expensive fabric of the napoleon armchair. Will straightens his back and breathes a bit, forcing himself to stay neutral and calm.

There's a loud clank in the kitchen and both of them turn their heads at the sound. Hannibal's probably working on their dinner.

''I think you're angry at us, frustrated. We don't understand why..''

''Why isn't father here?'' the child grits, hands balled into fists.

''Pup, he's..''

''That's what I hate!'' Relight interrupts. ''He always acts so tough and impenetrable, he's anal, he doesn't tolerate anything but when there's drama he either shuts down or walks away. You're his little bitch, you do his bidding.'' he clamps a hand on his mouth when he realizes what has come out of his mouth. He checks for his mother's face and sees chocked pain.

Will is pale and is so angry he needs to get up.

''Son..'' he says with a shaky voice. ''You're entitled to your opinions but you can't talk like that or express your feelings so violently. Be mindful.''

''Sorry.'' he mutters and Will still feels like slapping him. He hates that feeling. He's a mother, he should love his son. Why is this so complicated and depressing.

''Pup'' and he uses this nickname to remind himself that this is the little boy he bounced on his knees when he was still youthful and carefree, ''I'm not a mind reader. I know you're disappointed in us. I know some of our antics makes you feel caged. But I don't know the details. I need you to specify them to me.''

His son huffs. ''Your an empath mom. You know what the problem is, you just prefer lying to yourself. You don't want to spit the truth out.''

Relight-Alexander is only thirteen and he's already so aggressive, so perspicacious it scares him a bit.

''You want me to spell it out for you?''

Oh, he looks so much like his father right now. Righteous and cold, distant and unforgivable. Fuck this stupid Alpha who gave him such a hard headed kid.

''Yes, yes'' he says jerking his head, ''Please do.''

''I...'' and Relight-Alexander understands the power that he has in his hands now that his mother lets him speaks freely. Realizes that he could hurt him deeply. There's something invigorating but also scary with that thought. Like's he's holding a gun. He has to remind himself that no matter how much he despises his parents, no matter how much he thinks they're holding him down, he doesn't know everything. And he might regret it one day. Some of his anger squids away to let room to fear but also shame. Because truly sometimes his thoughts are cruel, hateful and wicked. And he doesn't even know why.

Will sees the struggle on his face. It's so hard for him to admit that somehow he failed but it has to be said.

''We're preventing you to grow.'' he helps out.

Relight nods and rubs his chin over his invisible beard, mimicking his mother's habit. ''I look at you and I tell myself, that's what I don't want to become.'' the beta looks straight in his mother's eyes as he says that. There's is nothing more indignant that running away from your truth. His father kept telling him about honoring his beliefs.

Right now it doesn't really hurt. Will has detached himself and is simply trying to understand. But even from this safe place he knows, later, it will. Like a knife to his gut.

''You look at us and all you can see is our defects..'' he supplies.

Relight bits his lip. His mother, truly, is an intelligent person. He asks himself why he has to be this way. Why he has to be mean. Why he can't stand him or father. Why he has so much violence in his heart.

''It's survival instinct dove.'' Will says brushing his cheek with a wide thumb.

The beta closes his eyes as he feels the tears bursting through. They seeps out of the tight seal he tries to make. He his grateful to be understood. Because there's something sad about being ugly and having to hide it. He despises the lack of intimacy his thoughts have under such cunning parents, but sometimes he's relieved of the fear of having his darkest secrets being reveled.

Will takes him into his arms and shushes him. He tries to purr but is too upset to sooth him.

''You have knew things to learn that Hannibal and I can't provide. You see us as a preventing factor to your growth because you witness our behavior, including those you judge defective, constantly. You're scared they'll rub off on you.'' he says, eyes staring off in the distance. Half-present, half-inside his baby's mind.

''I think you and dad are stagnating. I think you're needy and giving him to much power over you. I'm sorry but you're pathetic. Running to his and my affection because you lack so much self confidence.''

Will snaps out of his trance and it takes a lot of willpower not to reject the boy in his arms. He feels like shoving him away. He pictures him falling back and cracking his head against the hard wood.

Relight is embraced harder in his mother's lean arms. He's stopped crying but still feels ugly inside. No right amount of time or tears will take away the hideous monster he has inside of him.

Will pushes him away and makes him sit back on the armchair. He takes his cup of tea and takes a long drag.

''I have a solution. I'll convince your father. What do you think about a boarding school?''

Relight-Alexander straightens in his chair. He doesn't know what to think.

''Hannibal and I can't change. Or won't change over night. If you need emotional space, it's the best.''

''You'd be sending me away?''

''Yes, if you want to grow and breaths, you can't stay constantly here. It'll be an experience. It doesn't even have to be longer than a semester.''

Relight suddenly is seized with fear. He feels very helpless and young. What will he do without his mommy and daddy? What can he do on his own? He looks at his mom, who seems pretty decided and doesn't note fear or doubt in the lines of his face.

''It'll give us perspective.'' Relight understands.

Will nods before rubbing his eyes. He wants this evening to end.

''Okay.'' he answers, determined.

''Okay. Let's go to your father.'' he says, closing the discussion.

 

       Hannibal is standing very straight, his hands are folded in front of him. Will pretends he doesn't see him as he undresses to don his night shirt. He inhales the worn fabric as he pulls it down, enjoying his own smell, it comforts him.

''Will?'' he hears the Alpha call softly.

Will turns around and sees the serious expression on his husband's face.

''I wanted to apologies for earlier, for the words I said.'' he specifies.

Will sees the yearn to touch in the crimson eyes of his lover. He doesn't let him, yet. His words had been cruel ones.

He turns his back to Hannibal to fold his sweater.

''Okay.'' he mutters. 

He walks slowly to bed, feeling heavy and washed out.

Hannibal waits a few seconds before following him.

He joins him and drops to kneel at Will's side. He looks at him in the eyes, makes sure Will looks right back at him before declaring: 

''You're the only one that deserved to bare my child. The only one I can tolerate to share my blood with. That would have complimented it without tarnishing it.''

Will nods slowly. He swipes his thumb across Hannibal's cheekbone and leans in for his mouth.

Hannibal presses him against the pillow and whimpers in his mouth, ''my castle'' he whispers, holding his neck.

Their pheromones start tinging themselves with sweetness again, and Will relaxes more, as Hannibal does the same.

He pulls away minutely to look in Hannibal's eyes and smiles. ''I love you.''

Hannibal gives him back the smile and kisses each knuckle. ''And I adore you.''

He sits on the bed and kisses Will's cheek.

''How did the talk with our Charybdis go?''

Will sighs and sits up.

''I think I'm going to enroll him in a boarding school.''

Hannibal freezes above him and Will sees horror and refusal in the lines of his face.

His domineering Alpha scent clog up his nose in a way that wants to make him sneeze and he has to fall back to get a bit of air.

''Hannibal...''

''No.'' he interrupts. Lines hard and eyes wide. He doesn't blink as he stares Will down.

The Omega tilts his head forward instead of backward.

''We need it. He needs it. He's growing fast Hannibal. He needs independence.''

''No.'' he repeats.

Will's anger seeps out as he sees the fickle flame of fear dancing behind the icy wall of determination in his man's unwavering gaze.

He goes for his cheek and tries to sooth the pain and fear out of the Alpha. His skin is cold and his palms catch the lines of his aging skin.

Hannibal doesn't move, his lips pinch and he repeats again: ''No Will. Out of the question. I will not send my son away.''

He sounds hurt. Will tries to reply but Hannibal interupts him again before he can speak.

''He's my son William. No.''

Will wants to roll his eyes, to tell him it's also 'his son', that he carried him in his belly and his knees still remember that, but instead he takes Hannibal face between his hands.

Hannibal tries to refuse the touch by leaning back but Will tightens his palms around the bones of his husband.

''Dr. Lecter, Relight-Alexander is a smart boy. We raised him. He needs to uncover his potential, he can't do that here.''

Hannibal shakes his head. ''I'm the one who will raise him, I will not bare having someone else mentoring him. I...I want to see him grow, I want to be by his side as he realizes himself, I...''

Will shushes him.

''We have so many things to witness about his life.''

Hannibal shuts his mouth tighter and looks away. Will's hands slide.

''Leaving him will give us more to see, new unexpected things. Just for the last year of middle school Hannibal.''

''What if he doesn't want to come back home?'' Hannibal jerks. There's panic on his face and Will understands him. He has felt and thought about all of theses fears already.

''Then he won't, because our son is free. And authentic. Not caged. Relight is our design, but also his own. He his the canvas of three people. Our family's crest. It's his turn to fill in the blanks. We can still guide him.''

Hannibal stands up, ''I need a shower.'' he declares.

He leaves Will alone in bed. The Omega watches his husband leave slightly distraught. He's tiered and sad. But so certain of their decision.

He knows what motivates Hannibal aside from his possessiveness and pride. It surpasses parental fear. He feels remorseful and pitiful as he think of Hannibal. Of what he must be feeling right now, of all that old old pain that is still nestled in his chest like a poisonous thorn.

Hannibal was abandoned.

Although Relight is his son, he knows the Alpha sometimes teases him like a brother would their younger sibling. He knows but pretends not to, that he sneaks sweets from the kitchen with Relight behind his back. Like a child.

Will presses his palms against his eyes and groans, wishing the negativity away. He switches off the lights and waits for his Alpha to come back, indulging in the odor of his husband's pillow while he does

Hannibal comes another fifteen minutes later. He still looks tense in the dime light. When he enters the bed, Will hugs him, pressing his slender hips against his broader ones and sneaking his left hand under his armpit. He pulls and smoothes the hair there, kissing Hannibal's hairy pectorals as he does so, trying to release soothing hormones in the air.

Hannibal's hand comes flatly in the middle of his back, pressing him deeper against his skin. His aquiline nose dips lightly to inhale the Omega's ear, before coming back to his forehead where he leaves an open mouthed kiss.

Will pulls away and kisses Hannibal's furrowed brow.

''Talk to Relight. Listen to what he wants. Good decisions don't always please us.''

The doctor nods. The sorrow is heavy on his face as he hugs Will tighter.

The heavy curls of the Omega settle on his shoulder and he lets his own head fall against his, to join their foreheads.

He needs to breath his mate to calm down.

Hannibal hopes to fall asleep soon, to evade those distasteful thoughts. No matter what morning would bring, the first thing he will open his eyes to would be William's eyes.

Will kisses him one last time before falling asleep.

Hannibal stares a long time at his sleeping face before being able to follow him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the series will be more Hannigram centric.


End file.
